yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yandere Simulator Wiki
Swapping the places of insane and sane "There is also reputation and sanity to think of, though. If you're insane, your murders will be quick and clean. If you're sane, your murders will be sloppy and messy. Be careful in this game!" Somebody needs to swap "Insane" and "Sane"'s places. Igor the Mii + Sanae Kochiya = Flame Faith (talk) 18:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Overlinking The page is overlinked. It links to Senpai multiple times. We should change that. Crystal286 (talk) 01:31, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yandere Simulator Story This is supposed to be a story that would be continued by others. It will continue like the RL Stine's continue the story books. So, I will give a multiple choice question of a situation Yandere Chan has to worry about, and someone answers with what they would do, and then they will continue the story with a multiple choice question. Yandere Chan sees Senpai walking to school with Kokona. Does Yandere-Chan... A) Make Kokona follow Yandere and kill her, but have a witness see the action B) Do nothingBobthemonkeygut (talk) 02:50, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Jackboooooooooooooog! Booooog! I noticed that a long while back. I'm sad it's gone. Rgis (talk) 04:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Under the section: Welcome to the Yandere Simulator Wiki Where it says "Once every ten weeks a new rival will confess her love to him (or her) at Friday evening" it should be corrected to "Once every week, for ten weeks, a new rival will confess her love to Senpai Midorigchan (talk) 00:03, May 3, 2016 (UTC) on Friday evening." Haydenese (talk) 21:52, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Heh, whoops! I volunteer to re-write that part, along with other things. Reasons: #Past Rgis was stupid. #The error Haydenese pointed out. #The use of the word, "you". #Referencing the second intro which will probably become outdated. #The page mentions YandereDev's blog, but not his Twitter, YouTube, etc. #Needs citations, if possible. #Things could be worded better (e.g. "Have you ever wanted to matchmake, murder, fake suicide, or kidnap someone for your love life?") #We should mention the wikia's YouTube account. I think that the whole front page should also include (if possible) featured articles, pages, a list of the ten rivals, etc. Basically, I want our front page to resemble this and this. I could try setting up the stuff for that when I have lots of free time. I don't think it'll take me long to learn how to do all this if school doesn't get in the way. It may take a few hours to get everything absolutely positively perfect. If anyone else wants to do it, then that's fine too. I hope to give you all ideas! Rgis (talk) 22:17, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Basically, I volunteer as tribute! Rgis (talk) 10:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) LOOK HERE NOW!!!!! There is going to be a new name for Yandere Simulator. I have made a wikia for that name and it needs help now!!!! If you can help, here is the link: http://lovesick-yandere-sim.wikia.com/wiki/Lovesick:_Yandere_Sim_Wikia Thanks if you look at the wikia and help. Any help is appreciated. Thank you, and have a nice day!Bobthemonkeygut (talk) 15:16, January 25, 2016 (UTC) There is no need for a wiki, for 2 reasons. 1. The name has not been made final. 2. Wikia allows you to rename your wikia. If the name changes we will just change our URL. Jackboog21 (talk) 12:49, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Fan wiki heading? Supposedly, there's a link to the fanon wiki, but it doesn't show up for me. Is anyone else experiencing this? Araya-Chan (talk) 08:56, July 17, 2016 (UTC) how come how come I never knew this page had a talk page? ���������� 23:44, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Cowards students discovering corpses. Uh, Coward students flee from the school and call the police if they see a corpse but don't see Yandere Chan as the killer. But I don't see it anywhere in this wiki at all, is there a reason for that? Megamojo (talk) 21:22, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Can someone plz make a mida simulator page! Jessicacho (talk) 21:32, January 27, 2019 (UTC)